Take Me Under
by Ratedtakersangel
Summary: From day one, these two have hated each other. When a freaky situation, puts the two together and feelings start to grow, will they accept them or deny them?Mark Calaway/OC
1. Chapter 1

Annaliese Marie Portor-23 years old

Annaliese Marie Portor-23 years old. Daughter of Maria and Anthony Portor. Godparents are Vince and Linda McMahon. Never married.

Mark William Calaway-AKA The Undertaker-40 years old. Son of Frank and Catherine Calaway. Professional Wrestler. Last marriage was 2 years ago and just sleeps around now.

Annaliese couldn't believe this was happening. After a year of working for the WWE as a run around girl, she was finally getting to be a personal assistant. She was often asked why she didn't take up wrestling as a career. She never really knew why. She loved it and had a passion for it like every other wrestler out there but she never thought she would be great at it. She did promos with the McMahon family since she was adopted by them 10 years ago after her parent's accident and that was as close to the real ring action as she got.

"So, who am I ganna be Assisting?" she asked as she took a seat beside Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie and Annaliese felt like sisters but they definitely didn't look like it. Annaliese had piercing blue eyes and natural blonde hair that flowed down to her waist in a mixture of waves and curls. She was at 5'3 in height and weighed about 120 pounds, making it so she had nice body with curves in the right places. She looked just like a diva when she was dressed up to go.

"Um…"Vince's chuckle filled the room. Annaliese raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on papa. What's so funny." She questioned, using the name she called Vince from birth. She looked at Linda for an answer but only got a nervous smile in return. "You see Honey, this guy is one of our top superstars and he's so busy plus nobody wants to deal with him…"Vince was stalling…never good. "Who's him?"She asked eagerly, looking back and forth from each of the McMahons in the room. "Mark calaway…" "Mark Who!?"She yelled, anger setting in her blue eyes.

Mark Calaway of all people. Papa knew she couldn't stand him and the feeling was mutual with Mark. When the two were in a room together, they often had to be separated by 20 people to keep them from yelling at each other. Ever since Annaliese stepped foot into the wrestling world, her and Mark had never got along. Everybody found it funny that this tiny little girl could stand up to The big bad ass Undertaker but she didn't. The two weren't even allowed to be in a room alone together.

It was January, 1996. Two months after her parents passed and she wasn't dealing with it well still. She had finally moved in with the McMahons and was getting better but she still wasn't the same. Linda tried to make her feel at home but it wasn't the same. She hated this new life as much as she loved Linda and Vince for their patience. She sighed as she stared at the desk. They were all at a wrestling show in Baltimore and Annaliese was bored out of her mind. She should have been with her parents in Kentucky on their farm again but no, that stupid drunk driver had to ruin her life instead of his own.

She looked at the room before getting up. She was the youngest and was ordered to stay put in the room until somebody came to get her. She peeked her little head out the door and looked around cautiously. She giggled a bit, feeling free at the moment and creped out of the room, unaware to the watching eyes of somebody. She got down the hallway and looked around, feeling very tiny in this big building. She kept walking until she heard a booming, southern voice behind her.

"Little girl, what are ya doin out here?"Annaliese twirled around, looking straight up into the face of the Undertaker. Annaliese scrunched her nose and crossed her arms. "I ain't a little girl. You're just a big meat head."She said, feeling proud of her comeback. Mark couldn't help but laugh at this little girl. She was actually trying to stand up to him. "Look here darlin. Ain't you suppose to be with your mommy or daddy or something?" He questioned, not realizing his mistake until he felt the girl's shoe kick him right in the knee, making him wince and grab hold of where she kicked.

Annaliese's eyes widened with shock but it didn't stop the giggle from escaping her mouth. It didn't stop her from laughing so hard she nearly started crying either. She screamed as she was picked up and tossed onto The Undertaker's shoulder. "No! Put me down!!"She yelled, slapping her tiny hands on his back as he led her down towards Vince's office where she had come from. Mark shook his head and looked down the hall at Vince, who had a worried look on his face but then a look of relief as he saw Mark carrying the screaming 13 year old. Mark put her onto the floor, only to get kicked in the stomach as he did so. He growled and held his stomach. "You're lucky I ain't ganna tan that butt of yours." He said angrily, looking at Vince who was trying not to laugh.

"Young lady, apologize to Mark right now." Vince ordered, trying to contain his laughter still. "No! He's a jerk!"She yelled, stomping into Vince's office and slamming the door shut as hard as she could. Vince looked at Mark with a look of apology. "I'm sorry Mark. She's having a hard time with her parent's death and everything."He said, patting the younger man's shoulder before walking into the office to talk to his newly adopted daughter. Mark stared at the door, realizing now why the little girl had kicked him, but shook his head. Things were going to be interesting with this girl around.

Vince and Linda tried not to laugh at the look on Annaliese's face. She looked terrified of the idea of being near Mark longer than she had to. "Pleasee…Don't do this to me. I'll clean Paul's laundry before that please. No offence Steph." She muttered. "None taken. It is gross sometimes."Annaliese laughed at this before staring at her adopted parents. "Please?""You need to.""Pleasee!?""No Anna, You have to do this job. It won't be that bad." Annaliese pouted and was about to say something before the door opened, showing Mark Calaway's large frame in the doorway.

Annaliese growled in her mind, thinking of ways to murder Mark in his sleep. "Who's this new assistant I'm getting?"He said as he kissed the top of Stephanie's head then Linda's cheek in a greeting. Mark always fit in with the McMahons, well except Annaliese. Annaliese stood up and glared at him before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Mark raised an eyebrow and looked at Vince curiously. "What did I do now?"He asked. "You hired her."Vince told him before the whole McMahon Clan started laughing as the same look appeared on Mark's face that had appeared on Annaliese's face not even 10 minutes ago. Mark stormed out of the room as well, trying to find his new little assistant. "Annaliese!!"He yelled, walking fast down the hallway. Wrestlers peeked their heads out of their dressing rooms to see the yelling, finding Mark stampeding down the hallway after Annaliese. They shook their head and went back into the room. Annaliese and Mark were at it again.

Mark finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, making her stop running. She squeaked and glared at him. "Let go of me!" "Look here little girl! I want you as my assistant as much as I want to look at shit! Just do what ever pops up and stay away from me you little demon."He yelled at her, glaring right down at her. "And I want to help you as much as I want to help World domination. And You look at shit everyday!You look in the mirror don't you?!"She questioned angrily and jerked her arm from his grip, storming back down the hallway as Mark tried to ease his anger and keep himself from going after her to teach her a lesson.

Annaliese flung open the door of the dressing room and plopped down into a free chair hard. Glen, Adam and Paul all looked up from their spots, raising their eyebrows at the tempered women. "So…I see you heard the news"Paul was the first to break the silence, making the others look at him. "What news" "Oh, our little princess got hired by her favorite person." Adam and Glen looked at each other and busted out laughing, making Annaliese throw a glare at them to stop. For a tiny girl, she could pack a punch. "It's not funny. That over grown idiot is full of his damn self"She yelled, squeaking as she was picked up by Glen and sat in his lap. As weird as it was, Annaliese and Glen were like long lost siblings as soon as they laid eyes on each other. Glen being Mark's best friend, it wasn't that good of a thing. "You'll be fine Anna. You've put up with him many times before." "Yeah an hour a day not 24 hours a day."She muttered, sighing as the men went back to talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer one of the questions asked. Annaliese will not be either of them. Her parents dieing is basically just an obstacle she had to over come and how the whole enemy situation happened between Anna and Mark. There will be times where the sadness of her parents are mentioned like anybody else, memories will come and such but for the most part Vince and Linda are basically her parents. She lost two than regained two. I hope you all enjoy this chapter D**

* * *

Annaliese stomped to the hotel room next to hers around 3 A.M. "Mark Calaway!"She yelled loudly throughout the floor, ignoring the yells from each room to shut up. She made it to his room and banged on his door hard, not stopping until he opened it with an aggravated look on his face. "What the fuck do you want?!"He growled. She scrunched her nose as she saw two arms go around his almost nude body. She finally got a good look at him to see that he only had a pair of boxers on, showing off his very built body. She coughed, trying to remember what she had come for before poking him hard in the chest and pushing her tiny way into the room. She grabbed the girl's clothes and tossed them to her. "Get out now" She ordered as she also threw a pair of forgotten pants to Mark.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"The girl ordered, looking back between her and Mark as Mark pulled his pants on and grabbed the wrinkled shirt off the floor. "I'm the girl that is throwin you out now get out!"Mark nodded his head at the girl to get dressed. The girl mumbled under her breath as she got dressed before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Annaliese turned her attention to Mark, glaring at him. "Do you mind!? I'm trying to get sleep here. I'm the one that has to wake up at 6 am to get you ready for a flight, like I'm your god damn mother. Next time keep the bitch quiet!"She yelled before flinging the door open and walking back to her room. Mark stared at the door, confused at what just happened before shaking his head and crawling back into bed for a couple of hours of sleep.

Annaliese woke up to the sound of her cell phone. She pressed, Dismiss to turn off the alarm and rolled out of bed. She dragged herself to the shower and got ready with in 30 minutes, throwing on a pair of sweatpants along with a tank top and throwing her hair into a messy bun, not really caring about her appearance at the moment to just go to the airport. She headed downstairs quickly to get them both a cup of coffee in the dining area where you could get free breakfast. She finally made it back up stairs and went into her own room, grabbing her suitcase and lugging it towards Mark's room again. She let herself in, using the extra room key she was allowed to use to wake him up. She walked over to his bed and shook his shoulder gently. "Mark get up."She knew better than to walk into his room, making a lot of noise to wake him up. She did it once before and ended up getting yelled at and almost hit. She shook his shoulder again. "Mark come on you need to get up."She whined, pushing his shoulder. She heard a grunt and smirked, knowing he was coming out of his dream world. She patted his head, a little roughly and pulled his covers back, letting the cold air of the A/Ced room hit him. She chuckled as he groaned and opened his eyes, glaring straight at her. "Get up."She said, watching as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

She put the coffees on the nightstand before laying on the bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower. She breathed in, taking in Mark's smell from his pillow. She felt like purring at the moment. It was a good smell. She was tired and it was relaxing. She curled up with his pillow, letting her eyes start to droop and finally fell back to sleep.

Mark came out of the shower, grabbing clothes that were already laid out for him on the toilet seat from the night before when Annaliese stocked up his room. He walked out, drying his hair with a towel before spotting Annaliese on his bed, curled up with his pillow and sleeping. He smirked softly and sat in the chair near the bed, putting on his shoes. Him and Annaliese were on their way to a autograph signing in California for the day and to meet the others in Connecticut by Thursday. He yawned and stood up, stretching a bit to work out his aching muscles before walking over to Annaliese. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip before gently shaking her awake. Although she was a pain in the ass and a bitch at times, She was a great assistant. She knew what he needed and how he liked things, she knew when to fuck with him and when not to. After hating people for so long and being around them, you tend to pick up on things. Annaliese whined and pouted, pushing herself up and grabbing her own coffee. The two made their ways downstairs, getting into a cab that was waiting for them before taking off to the airport.

By 8 AM, Annaliese and Mark were boarded the plane and waiting to take off. Even with the coffee, Annaliese was starting to doze off again. The two were in first class, sitting together because of how they booked the tickets. The two laid their seats all the way back until they were basically laying down. She rubbed her eyes, yawning as the plane started to take off. Annaliese curled up, resting her head on the pillow given to her and started to fall asleep for the 6 hour flight to Texas. Mark looked over at her, noticing how calm and innocent she looked when she was asleep. If only she could stay like that, he thought smirking at his own thought. The two ended up falling asleep until they landed.

They finally arrived at the hotel, dragging their suitcases behind them until they got to the front desk. "We need two rooms please."Annaliese said as she took out the business card she got from Vince to put the rooms on when her and Mark were away from everybody. The front desk lady typed into the computer before looking at the two. "Well, we have one, double room left. All our singles are taken at the moment."The two stared at her like she had grown two heads for a second before Anna spoke, "No no, we need two separate rooms with one bed, do you have two double rooms?" "We can't give a double room to one person." The host said, giving a fake smile to Anna. Annaliese groaned and nodded. "Fine we'll take it."She mumbled, glaring at Mark before stalking off towards the elevator after they got the room key. "What did I do? It's not like I made the hotel rooms be filled." Annaliese stepped into the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor button. "No but Prince Undertaker must have the nicest hotel in California."She said, squeaking as she felt him pinch her underarm for her comment. She looked at him with an irritating look before stepping out of the elevator, dragging her suitcase behind her to the room. She undid the door and opened it, holding it open for Mark to grab it before tossing her suitcase on the first bed.

She sat down in a chair and picked up the hotel phone. "I'm ganna order some room service, you want anything?" "No I don't"He said, going to the bathroom. She mimicked his words behind his back and called up room service to order two steaks and a baked potato. She heard the water in the bathroom start and went over to her bed, placing the suitcase on the floor and sitting down. She took off her shoes and socks, whistling mary had a little lamb as she did so. She chuckled at her own childish ways before laying back. She yawned and looked around as Mark came out about five minutes later, sitting on his bed and taking out his laptop. She rolled her eyes and looked around, deciding to get up and watch some t.v. She settled on Spongebob and watched it interested in it even though she already saw the episode. She chuckled as Patrick started screaming. There was a knock at the door and she ignored it for a couple of seconds before yelping as a pillow got flung at her. "Get the door."Mark Ordered.

Annaliese growled and stomped over to the door, flinging it open to be greeted by the room service. She put an apologetic look on her face and gave a soft smile, taking the tray from him. She put the whole tray on the table in her room before handing him a ten dollar tip. She shut the door and grabbed one of the platters along with a knife and fork. She walked to Mark and put the food on the bed in front of him, She flashed him a quick smile before walking over to the table to eat her own food.

Mark stared at the platter for a second before taking off the lid to see the steak and potatoes. He grinned softly and looked over at Anna to see her eating her own meal. He shook his head and put his laptop down to eat. Annaliese, at times, could be sweet as hell to him with out even realizing it. Like the coffee she brought him every morning like it was a habit or making sure to order him dinner even when he told her not to. Hell, he remembered the time when Annaliese fucked his ex-wife, Lisa for cheating.

* * *

It was 2004 and Mark had just returned home from a trip to see his wife. Annaliese was hanging out with Glen, Adam(Edge) and John(Morrison) when Mark stormed into the locker room. The four become quiet as Mark threw his suitcase into the corner of the room and turned, looking directly at Annaliese. Although she hadn't done anything yet, When the two were angry and annoyed, they tended to attack each other for no apparent reason. The other wrestlers thought it was because the two had secret feelings for each other but lately they thought it was just pure hatred. "What the hell are you doing here?!"He yelled straight at her, making her jaw drop. She stood up and glared at him. "I'm allowed here! You aren't the only one in this locker room Mister Calaway."She said, crossing her arms. Mark glared at the smaller girl and took a step towards her, his body frame clearly over powering hers but she didn't back down. "I want you out of here!"He yelled at her, just as the door opened.

"Mark please talk to me."Lisa came in begging him. He growled and rubbed a large hand over his face, stepping away from Anna and too the other side of the room. "Get out lisa.""Mark please, It was a mistake! You were just gone so much, I was over my head in stress!"She cried, trying to plead with him. "So that means you sleep around?! I've asked you many times to come on the damn road with me! You said no! That you had to work there. I'm rich princess! You don't need to!"He yelled at her, getting angrier by the moment. The other four watched the scene in shock, Lisa cheated on Mark? When Lisa was around, she acted like she worshipped the ground that he stepped on and now she cheated. Anna knew better than that now. She knew that Lisa only worshipped his ground because she felt guilty for sleeping around when she was around Mark. Lisa started crying and turned around, only to be met with a hard slap from Annaliese.

By now, All boys, even Mark, were watching in shock as Annaliese started to punch Lisa. "How could you fuckin cheat on him?!"She yelled as she was starting to get pulled off by Glen. For a tiny girl, she had some power when she wanted to mess somebody up. She continued to yell at Lisa, trying to get free from Glen as Adam hurried to get the bruised Lisa out of the room. Glen finally released Anna, looking at Mark with a smirk. Maybe Anna did have certain hidden feelings. Mark stared at Annaliese for a good couple of minutes before she caught on. "What the hell are you staring at?"She questioned angrily before storming out of the locker room. Glen sighed in defeat as Mark kicked his suitcase and went into their bathroom.

* * *

Anna peeked out of the side of her eye to Mark as they both ate in silence, the only sound being of the forks and knives hitting the plate and spongebob giggling in the background. Although he was an asshole and a jerk most of the time, he as well had times where Anna could see a sweet side shining through. It was a rare occasion but when it did come through, Anna almost wished things were different between the two, Almost. Like the time a lot of stress put Annaliese in a weak position.

* * *

It was August 2003 and Annaliese had been running around like a chicken with her head caught off lately. She was stressed with a bunch of shit. She was trying to help writers with some plots, taking college courses online, had just gotten over a case of strep throat plus the flu and was trying to prove to Vince that she could start at the bottom of the wrestling world and work her way up so she wasn't one of the Princesses that was at the top because of who her papa was. She wanted to be One of the princesses that kicked ass and took numbers.

She was trying to make it to the show in order to help the Writers and some wrestlers memorize what they needed to do for the night. She had ended up falling asleep because of fatigue from her sickness over the last couple of days and woke up an hour before the show started. She was running out of her room when she collided straight into another door while she was running down the hallway. She yelped as she fell back, holding her nose in pain. She didn't even look up to see who's door was it. She was too busy trying to stop her now bleeding nose. She whimpered as she was picked up and carried into the room. She knew it had to be a wrestler by their body build and plus most of the rooms on this floor were taken by wrestlers. She was sat on a cold surface and she finally opened her eyes to be greeted with Mark's green ones. She groaned and whimpered as he took her hand away from her nose to check it. He helped it stop bleeding and looked at her. "It's not broken. It's ganna be a little sore though. Why the hell were you running down the hallway anyways?"He asked, well more like ordered.

Anna grunted and looked away from him, feeling tears start to swell in her eyes. She hated crying and after all the years she avoided it, she damn sure wasn't going to do it in front of The American Badass. Mark watched her, taking her chin in his large hand and turning her face to face him gently. He saw the tears and sighed mentally. After as many years as he knew her, he saw her cry about once and it was when she broke her leg by falling off of a ladder outside of Vince's house. Anna tried to blink back the tears but they only came on harder. Mark decided it was time to make the tears come and picked her up, bringing her over to the couch and sitting down on it. He placed her in his lap so she was straddling him and hugged her to his chest. He soon felt her break down with out a fight or even a swear. Annaliese cried against him as he rubbed her back, whispering in her ear that she would be ok and that she just needed a good cry. It only made her come harder as she tried to explain to him that she was just stressed out and still not feeling good. Mark just stayed silent as she cried. She finally stopped after about fifteen minutes and sniffled, rubbing her eyes to try and clean up her running make-up. Mark helped her up and guided her back to her room. "I'll tell everyone you're having a relapse. Go lay down and sleep."He ordered and shut the door.

* * *

Anna shook her head, remembering that the very next day the two had argued up and down the hallways of the Hotel until they both got the silent treatment from every wrestler they talked to. Mark looked over at her once last time as he chewed some of his steak. He sighed and got up, grabbing his wallet. He walked to the door and looked down at her. "What do ya want to drink?" "Sprite"She said, not looking up until the door was shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Annaliese sat in the folding chair beside Mark as he did the autograph signing

Annaliese sat in the folding chair beside Mark as he did the autograph signing. Apparently, multiple people had spotted Annaliese as Vince's adopted daughter and wanted her autograph as well so she now had a spot beside Mark to sigh for people. Only problem was, Mark and Annaliese were getting rowdy while sitting beside one another. Rowdiness only equaled trouble for the two adults.

Annaliese smiled at the little boy who stood in front of her and Mark. "Well ain't you cute."Mark said with a deep laugh that seemed to send chills through Annaliese's body. She coughed and shifted in her chair, getting a look from Mark that told her to stop. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the little boy again. "What can we sign for you sweetie?"She asked, holding her hands out for the little girl's items. "Well…I don't have anything…"he said, with a look of pity on his face Annaliese felt bad for the little boy and stood up. "You and your mommy come behind this desk."She said, nodding at the mother that stood close to her son. Annaliese took Mark's bandana from his head, flicking his ear when he went to voice his complaint. She handed the bandana for him to sign before unzipping her Edge hoodie. She signed the white R on the hoodie before switching with mark and signing the Bandana. She handed the little boy both items and smiled at him. "There ya go." "wow! My friends are never going to believe this"He said excitedly. "Well tell them you got these personally from The Undertaker and Annaliese McMahon themselves." "Yup. Tell them the Undertaker comes after non-believers."Mark voiced his opinion. Annaliese shook her head and pinched Mark on his arm before smiling at the mother. "Have a good day."She said only to get pinched on the thigh by Mark.

She glared at him and smacked his arm, sitting back down and crossing her arms. "This is so the last time I ever come with you to a signing." "No it ain't. We have another in a week but with Glen. Hey, Ain't you my assistant? You're suppose to remember these things. I'm paying you too damn much"He said, glaring down at her. Annaliese stared at him like he grew three heads and shook her head. "Stupid ass."She mumbled as she went back to signing things. The two continued to pinch each other through out the signing, getting laughs from the audience around them. "Stop you're blowing my Deadman composure!"He whispered harshly to her. "Ooh big word for you ain't it?"Annaliese said starting to laugh but yelped when he pinched her thigh again.

Mark was dieing from laughing so hard as they walked into the hotel lobby. Annaliese was slowly getting pissed off at this. "Shut up Mark!"She yelled at him, walking towards the elevator. "Aww, Come on now Anna. You gotta admit that was hilarious. You just stood up, slipped and bam!"He said, starting to laugh harder. Annaliese, being her clumsy little self had stood up ready to leave the signing when her foot got tangled on Mark's chair. She tried to yank her foot out and unknowingly hit her soda, spilling it all over herself. Mark obviously found it funny while Annaliese was slowly getting annoyed. They stepped into the elevator and she hit the 3rd floor button hard, looking away from Mark with an annoyed expression on her face. She glared over at Mark as he tried to stop his laughter when they both heard a loud bang and the Elevator shake a little that made them stop what they were doing.

"What the fuck just happened?"Annaliese asked panicking a little bit. Mark grabbed the emergency phone in the Elevator when the lights in the elevator started to flicker a little. Mark got to the front desk to ask what was happening, only to get told that the power keeps flicking, just before the phone went off. Mark hung up the phone and rubbed a large hand over his face. "They are getting a electrician over to help with the power as soon as they can."He muttered, sitting down on the floor. Annaliese groaned and sat down as well. "I guess now isn't the best time to tell you I'm kind of claustrophobic in rooms that have no windows huh?"She said, trying to play off like it wasn't a big thing but it was already getting to her. Mark shook his head and leaned back, closing his eyes. Anna looked around the Elevator nervously and took out her cell phone, trying to see if there was any service in it but there wasn't. For a pricy hotel, the service was pretty shitty. She was getting fidgety as she started playing with all the buttons on her phone.

Mark peeked open his eyes to see her messing with her phone. He knew that whenever she got nervous she tended to start playing with whatever was in her hands. He patted her knee gently. "Come here."He said, patting the floor between his legs. Annaliese looked at him for a second before willingly going over to him. She sat between his legs, her heart beating faster against her chest as she tried to control her emotions and the thoughts running through her head. Mark took her lengthy blonde hair and twisted it so it was in a bun. He gently rubbed her arms as she started to play with his jeans and sighed. Annaliese sniffled as she gripped his jeans gently. "Close your eyes pretty girl."He said, using the name that normally annoyed her to death but at the moment, she found it relaxing. She did what he told her to do, breathing through her mouth as she tried to calm down. Mark bought her back against him and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, holding her gently. He started to sing gently in her ear, trying to get her relaxed as possible until they were able to move. "So maybe you could walk with me a while,And maybe I could rest beneath your smile. Everybody stumbles sometimes and needs a hand to hold 'Cause it's a long trip alone"Annaliese relaxed in his arms, breathing calmly as she just focused on his voice. The only thing that didn't calm down was her heart beating against her chest as he did sing one of her few liked country songs.

Annaliese shivered a little as she felt his breath on the nape of her neck but remained where she was. He rubbed her arms that rested under his and sang in her ear, rocking her back and forth gently as she calmed down. Annaliese knew the song ended when he stopped singing. "Keep talking please."She asked gently, needing to hear his voice as reassurance right now. Mark nodded and started to tell her multiple stories of his wrestling career and his life before wrestling. "So you gave up basketball to become a big ole wrestler?"She asked, her eyes still closed. Mark chuckled and nodded. "Yup. Just think. If I hadn't become a wrestler, I wouldn't of met your bratty self, pretty girl."Mark said, his arms still around her and holding her against him. Anna laughed and shook her head. "I am not bratty Mark." She said, smiling. He kissed her cheek and patted her knee gently. "You have your moments little girl." Anna felt heat on both her cheeks after he kissed her cheek and knew she was blushing. She only hoped that his eyes were closed as well. They were enjoying each other's company at this moment. Just the sound of their voices and talking like they were friends.

Mark was laughing by the time Annaliese finished her story about how she got out of trouble with the cops one time by having Adam and Paul(HHH) with her in the mall. She was running around after a dare Edge had gave her and ran straight into a cop that was walking the mall. She tried to apologize and when Edge and Paul came running towards her, the cop stopped and started to apologize like a mad man. Mark shook his head and laughed. "You and Adam are crazy when you're together." "You should see Jeff around us, it's like all three of us are on crack sometimes."She said laughing at the memories. Jeff, Adam and Annaliese were pranksters and bestfriends when they were together. They joked continually and when a joke was being played, people knew where to look to automatically. Not to mention, the three corrupted other Wrestlers to get them in on the jokes as well.

Annaliese opened her eyes after a little bit of story telling and looked up at Mark with a smile. "Thanks for helping me Mark." He shook his head and stood up off the floor, helping her up as well. "Don't thank me. I didn't want to handle a death on my hands."he joked, flicking her arm gently. Annaliese grasped in fake shock and shook her finger at him. "ooh! I'm telling your mama next time I see her. Always picking on smaller girls."She said, laughing when he started tickling her sides. "You ain't ganna tell my mama nothing Pretty girl." He growled, Anna laughed, backing into the corner of the elevator and trying to get free from his hands. Mark grabbed her wrists when she tried to tickle him back and laughed, looking down at her. "Now now, you know better than to retaliate!" He said, acting like she had done something wrong. Anna laughed and looked up at him, smiling. Mark stopped laughing, noticing just how blue her eyes really were and how her blonde hair was more on the strawberry blonde side than icy blonde. He studied her face quietly, taking in every dent and mark on her face but he still came to one conclusion, she was beautiful. Annaliese did the same to him, noticing his hair had a red tinge to it a little bit and how his beard made him look all the more manly and handsome. She took in every little speckle on his face and still came to one conclusion that made their years of fighting seem pointless, he was more handsome than any man should be.

They continued to stare at each other. Their eyes traveling over each other's face, neither noticing they were getting closer by the second. Annaliese lifted her small hand and ran it over his cheek bone and then down his jaw bone, resting both of her hands on his chest now, feeling the muscle under his shirt. Mark trailed one of his large hands over her slim stomach and down the curves of her hips, resting them there. Their eyes connected, neither of them making a sound at this point. Annaliese looked up at him and slowly leaned up, brushing her soft lips against his. Mark stood still, watching her cautiously before leaning down and kissing her gently, his lips urging her to open her mouth. She opened her mouth a tiny bit, welcoming his tongue and kept kissing him, her hands gripping the front of his shirt as they kissed, neither caring about anything at the moment.

The moment was soon broken by the phone in the elevator ringing. The two pulled apart and stared at each other, mark backing up towards the phone and picking it up. Annaliese touched her lips that were swollen. It wasn't a painful swollen either, it was enjoyable. She had kissed plenty of boys but never had she kissed a man like that. She wanted to do it again and again. Annaliese didn't know what was going on and couldn't ask for an explanation from Mark either. The two had sat for two hours talking and ended up kissing in the end. It was just the situation right? No feelings were built. Oh god.She thought as the elevator shook once again and started up. Mark looked at her from across the elevator, both of them thinking the same exact thing. What the hell?


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I didn't get a lot of feedback on the last chapter so I hope I will on this one ) I know it took me a bit to update but I hope to get in at least one more chapter of this and one, maybe two of the Batista story by the time I leave for vacation. I hope you enjoy**

It was a couple of days and Annaliese was back to her regular schedual with the Smack Down roster. Ever since the elevator experience, Mark and Annaliese didn't talk. They didn't even need people to separate each other from killing one another. Annaliese just did what she was suppose to do for him and then left to go help Adam. Yes, since she came back Adam decided to hire her as well so he could see more of her. When the word got around to the rest of the roster, they all were groaning.

Annaliese was sitting at a table in the club with Adam, John, Glen, Mark, Paul, and a few more wrestlers. Annaliese and Maria were the only two girls with the men and things were getting boring fast. Everyone had a drink but nobody seemed to be dancing. "I want to dance."the girls spoke up, looking at the men with a look that said they had better ask them to dance or they wouldn't be getting any from any girl at the bar. Adam decided to speak up and grabbed Maria's hand. "bCome on girl!/b"he yelled joking and pulled her to the dance floor. Annaliese sat there pouting at the men. "Married." "Married." "girlfriend" All the men replied with the same answer except Mark. She looked at him and sighed, leaning back and crossing her arms across her chest. Mark looked up from his beer hearing her puff and raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Noothing Mark." She said sighing like she was going to die from boredom. Mark rolled his eyes and stood up from the table, grabbing her hand. "Come on" He said, walking out to the dance floor with her at his heels.

Anna looked around, seeing Adam and Maria grinding to the beat of the song that was playing. She sighed and shivered as she felt Mark's large arms wrap around her and hold onto her waist. Poppin by Chris Brown fill the air from the Dj's table. Anna and mark immediately started to move with each other, Anna grinded back against Mark. Her tiny body seeming to fit right with his as she rolled her slim stomach to the song. Mark kept his hands on her waist and moved with her, making sure she felt every inch of his body. She winked over at Maria and both of the girls popped their asses against the men, every few times Chris brown said "poppin". Mark growled as Annaliese moved against him in some of the sexiest moves he had yet to see ever. Annaliese just kept moving when the tables were soon turned on her. Mark pulled her tight against his body and arched his hips against her butt, grinding against her. Annaliese bit her bottom lip, getting caught up in his movements and went along with it. She shivered as she felt one of his hands on her thigh, spreading her legs a tiny bit as he got up against her as close as he could.

The two could feel the sexual tension rising as they danced, Anna closed her eyes as she felt Mark's breath on her neck and kept moving with him. She shivered as she felt him nip at her pulse and bit her bottom lip. Mark just stayed close to her as she traveled one of her hands on to his neck, making him bend his hand a little bit. Annaliese let him kiss her neck and jaw as the song continued. Annaliese opened her eyes to find Mark staring down at her with a hungry look in his eyes. Anna swallowed nervously as she saw him leaning closer to her lips. She was about to lean in to meet him when they were interrupted by Maria and Adam. "Come on guys lets go get some drinks."Annaliese and Mark stared at each other before Annaliese pulled out of his arms, flashing him a small smile when his hands lingered on her hips.

Mark walked over to the table while the three younger adults went to get a refill on drinks for everybody. Mark sat down in his seat and took the final large gulp of his beer, putting the bottle back on the table harshly. Glen, Dave, Paul and John looked at him but only Glen was daring enough to say something to him. "so…What was that?" He said, not beating around the bush. Mark looked at him, trying to play off like he didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about? We were dancing." "Oh…Cause that looks like what me and my wife do in bed. Grind a little than kiss." Paul spoke up this time. Mark glared at him and stole a beer from Adam as he came back to the table with beers for all the men. Anna and Maria were still at the bar waiting for their drinks. Adam looked at him weirdly and sat down. "so…" "Don't say it kid."Mark stopped him, making Adam laugh.

It was an hour later and the club was finally going. Every body was a bit drunk but not enough to be unaware of their senses. Anna and Maria were back on the dance floor but this time with guys they didn't know. The guys were still at the table drinking beers and Mark was watching every movement Anna made. Glen knew something was going on. Annaliese was dancing with a guy when she walked back to the table with him. She let him sit down and smiled at the guy who seemed intimidated by all the large wrestlers surrounding him. Anna excused herself to go to the bathroom and Mark immediately got onto what he wanted to do.

"Who are you?""I'm Brian but my friends call me link." Brian said, being nice. "Well we ain't yer friends." Mark said with a shrug of his shoulders and a swig of his beer. "Why are you dancing with our girl?"He ask rudely, clearly letting the mixture of alcohol, feelings and mind over power him. "She's cute and she asked me to dan-" "That's the wrong answer to the question why are you dancing with OUR girl." He said putting emphasis on the word ours and shoot his glances to the other men around the table. Brian looked at the larger men and then at Annaliese who was heading back to the table with Maria, a smile on her face. Brian swallowed and looked like he was about to get attacked by a lion defending his lioness. "Look man, I didn't know.." "Well now you do scat." He ordered, taking another sip of his beer. All the men watched mark's actions in shock, never seeing him like that over anybody before. Hell, he never cared when Anna danced with anybody.

Anna and Maria got back to the table just as Brian was standing up in a hurry. "Where are you going?" "Um..I have to go.."He said, shooting a glance at mark before hurrying out towards the exit. Anna, unfortunately caught the glance and turned directly to Mark, anger flashing in her blue eyes. "What the hell did you do."She demanded an answer. Mark smirked and went to take a sip of his beer only to have to snatched out of his hand by the smaller girl. He frowned and stood up, looking down at her. "Give it back little girl." "No tell me what you did." The guys groaned as this started. Mark and Annaliese's old ways shining through at the moment. "None of your business." Anna growled at him and finished off his beer with a couple of chugs. "Let me go tell the bartender you're cut off because you have a violent nature then. "She said, storming off before Mark could say anything. He growled and walked out onto the dance floor, looking for a girl that could put his sexual tension to rest for the night.

An hour later and Annaliese was now miserable. What was a great night turned into a horrible one within minutes. Mark was at the bar with a girl standing in front of him, touching him. Personally, it made Anna want to go over and smack the groupie 18 year old into her 30th birthday but no, since Mark wanted to play his game, she could to. She took a small sip of her beer and thought for a couple of minutes before turning to Maria. "bCan I borrow your ring?/b"she asked, pointing to the gold band with the small line of diamonds on it. Maria looked at her confused but handed it over. The rest of the guys just watched silently, amusement starting to stir in their heads about what Anna might do.

Anna stood up from the table and slipped the ring onto her finger before walking towards the exit. She stood there for a second before heading over to mark, her face flushed from holding her breath to make it look like she had been crying. She stood next to them both, getting a look from Mark like he didn't know what was going on. The girl looked at her then at Mark in confusion. "Annaliese, what do you want?" "You to be a man Mark Calaway!" "What are you talking about?" "I told you I was pregnant and you come here and try to get another girl, that isn't me pregnant? Why can't you be happy with me?" she said dramatically as she forced tears to come to her eyes. Mark groaned and looked at the girl he was trying to get with who was staring at Anna sympathetically. "She's lieing don't listen to her." "Oh I'm lieing? Then why do I have a wedding ring?"she questioned, showing the girl the ring on her wedding finger. The girl turned her gaze to Mark with an angry expression before slapping him and storming off to tell her friends.

Anna grinned but then pouted like she was sorry. Anna tended to get bolder as she drank more and at the moment, that was shining. She touched where the girl hit him and flashed a smile. "Ouch. Bet that hurt." "A bit." Anna grinned and took a step closer to him, stroking her thumb over the red mark on his cheek. She kissed the spot gently. "This will hurt a bit more than."She said as she slapped him across the cheek and walked off towards the table. She looked at the rest of them innocently, all of them staring at her in shock. Now, they had seen Mark and Anna argue, push each other, hell even pinch each other till they were bruised but never had Anna actually hit Mark before. She took the final drink of her beer and handed Maria her ring back. She leaned over and kissed the guys on the cheek quickly. "Gotta go bye."She said as she hurried out of the club to catch a cab.

Mark sat there, anger setting in to it's fullest as he got up. He walked over to the table and held his hand out to Maria. "Room key." "Mark calm down." "Give me the damn room key." He ordered, taking the room card when she handed it to him. He walked out of the club in a hurry, looking around to see Anna but didn't. He waved down a cab quickly and told them what hotel to go to.

Anna stepped out of the cab and handed the driver 30 dollars before rushing into the hotel. She needed to get to her room before Mark got to her. She smiled at a couple of people she passed as she ran to the elevator. She pressed floor 4 and waited as it moved upwards. About 5 minutes later, she was in the safety of her own room. She sighed and kicked off her shoes before laying back on the bed. She hoped that Mark didn't still feel revengeful tomorrow. She chuckled at the thought before she heard the door start to open. She didn't look up. "Maria, jesus. Mark didn't follow you did he?"She asked cautiously.

She heard the door shut and then lock on both locks. Anna froze as she heard the heavy footsteps coming towards her bed and lifted her head, looking at the angry face of Mark. "Mark..Mark calm down. "She said as she scrambled to get off the bed and away from him. "You think it's cute to hit me in public?"He hissed at her, stalking towards her slowly. Anna swallowed nervously and backed away from him until her back it the wall. She knew Mark would never hurt her but still, she didn't feel like having her ass hurt for a week. She had felt his hand once too many times because of stuff she did to him but this time he was really angry at her. He placed both hands on either side of her body and glared down at her. "Mark, it was just payback. I was angry." "Why because I was going to fuck another girl?"Anna glared right back at him, loosing any fear at the moment. "Jealous? Are you calling me jealous? I'm not the one that lied to a man because I was jealous! You told him I was with 10 guys at once Mark! Thank you for making me seem like a slut!"

Mark growled and grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her up and making her wrap her legs around his waist. Anna yelped at the sudden movement but didn't say anything. Mark stared at her, his blood still boiling. He pressed his hips into hers, letting her feel exactly what she had done to him tonight before pressing his lips to hers. Annaliese made no movements to get away, kissing him back as soon as he kissed her. She moaned quietly as their lips massaged each other's. Mark gripped her thighs, tightening his grip to make her open her mouth. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues fighting for the dominances. He pressed his hips harder against hers, making her gasp and let his tongue win the fight. He smirked and ran his hand up her shirt, making her shiver with the sudden flesh to flesh contact. Mark soon pulled back from the kiss, making Anna open her eyes and stare at him, wanting nothing more than for him to pull her onto the bed.

Anna felt a tinge of pain as she heard his next words. "There, now if your anybody's slut, you're my slut."He growled into her ear before letting her thighs go. Anna stared at him as he turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Anna soon felt tears start to fill her eyes as she made her way over to the bed and laid down on it. She never cried but for some reason, it always happened when Mark was near.

Mark left her room, feeling like a jackass and a half. He couldn't do this, he couldn't feel this way about that girl. She was a brat and a bitch but she was unknowingly an angel. He sighed and dropped Maria's key off at the front desk before heading up to his room. He shook his head at Glen, telling him not to ask before getting ready for bed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

This is the last story i'm putting out before I go on vacatio. When I get back, I'm going to try and get a couple more chapters of both stories out before school starts but don't worry. I won't stop the stories when i go back to school. Rememeber to review and thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, it's kind of showing the beginning of change in their relationships.

* * *

Annaliese looked at Adam as he walked into the hotel room and started dieing from laughter. She held her stomach, bending over to laugh. Adam had walked in with multiple hickies on his arms and chest. "Maria got you?"She asked through laughter and only laughed harder when he glared at her. Jeff came back from a bit of vacation and all four of them were already in the works of making everybody miserable with their pranks. Today though, Maria decided to get Adam while he was sleeping. "Yeah she did." He said as he walked towards the bathroom. Anna laughed and tried to cover it up when he looked over his shoulder at her. "Too bad that you three idiots have to deal with a hickied up edge at dinner." He said with a smirk, making her pout.

She had almost forgotten about the dinner she was going to tonight. Papa, Vince, had invited the rooster to a dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Orlando, Florida because it was close to Christmas. Adam decided to use it as a perfect opportunity to ask Maria out while Jeff asked Anna out just for shits and giggles. When she got asked, she pretended to faint like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

She stuck her tongue out at Adam's back before leaving the room with a pout to find Maria so they could start getting ready. She sang to herself as she walked down the hallways, looking for room 216. Her thoughts were slowly drifting towards Mark. After a week from the club accident, she had avoided him pretty well since she was his assistant. When she had to be near him longer than 5 minutes she brought another wrestler or diva with her to accompany her. She, for the first time, was more in fear of her feelings for Mark than what he could do to her if he got her alone. She brushed the thoughts from her mind just as her body bumped into another, making her stumble back a bit.

Annaliese groaned in her mind, wanting to slap her own head. Her thoughts must have been magic because here was her biggest fear and his bimbo right now. She stepped back a couple of steps, looking up at the large man and the girl. She didn't fake anything and she certainly wasn't going to put on a fake smile for this girl. "Hello…"The girl greeted her with a clearly fake smile. Anna looked at her and nodded her head in greeting, her defenses building a wall to block anything. Her eyes shifted up to Mark, finding him staring at her. "Anna." "Mark."He smirked down at her, dropping the gaze when he felt the girl pinch his back. Annaliese looked towards the girl and cleared her throat. "Okay well…Bye."She said, running off down the hallway.

"so, she pinched him to get his eyes off you?" "Yea. It was stupid like she was trying to make it not noticeable but when a really large man like Mark flinches, ya know…Not that hard to tell." Annaliese told Maria through the bathroom door. The two girls were getting ready for the dinner tonight and Vince informed everybody that they were to dress formal since it was a fancy restaurant. The boys hated it while the girls loved it, rarely getting a chance to dress up. Maria had decided on a blue mini dress that was ruched at the chest and fitted at the bottom along with diamond jeweled straps to hold the dress up. Annaliese had decided to go even more formal and sexy with her dress. She decided on a long halter evening dress that had a revealing back and side slits along the slides, a plunging front that stopped just above her naval and held her breast in with a rhinestone heart pendant in the middle. The two girls looked classy but still looked their age with the sexy look to their dresses. Their hair was done by a stylist though, both girls have their natural shades of hair curled and waved so it framed their faces.

The girls had just finished putting on their jewelry when they got a knock on their hotel room door. Maria hurried to it, opening it to find a dressed up Jeff and Adam waiting. Maria didn't even hide back her smile at how well the two boys cleaned up but they clearly did their own hair from the way Adam's hung in his face and Jeff's hair was pulled back. The wrestlers cleaned up real well but they still were the wrestlers the two girls adored underneath it all. Maria kissed their cheeks and looked over at Annaliese who grabbed both of their purses and headed to the door. The two men grinned at the youngest of the group and kissed her cheek. "Oh lord. We're in the presences of two princesses." Adam groaned as he took Maria's hand. Jeff laughed and let Anna loop her arm through his. "But of course! Now forward to the carriage!" Anna called, pushing Adam forward gently towards the elevator. The four laughed as they entered the limo.

* * *

As usual, 20 minutes later, the four walked into the fancy French restaurant. They were fashionably late and so the rosters turned to look at the four, some of their jaws dropping at the normally rowdy, wild four. Maria looked around awkwardly at the silence before starting to laugh. The roster shook their heads, knowing that the goofballs were under there somewhere. Adam and Jeff led their dates to the table reserved for them. They were seated with Mark and his girl as well as Paul and Stephanie. Annaliese kissed her adoptive sister's cheek and hugged Paul. "You look beautiful Anna." Anna smiled at Stephanie. "Thank you. So do you, what's this I hear about another little one on the way?"She teased, winking at Paul. Paul laughed and shook his head, returning his gaze to the menu.

Jeff pulled out Anna's chair for her, getting a kiss on the cheek for it and smiled at the younger girl. Mark watched the two, jealousy and anger boiling under his skin. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Annaliese looked tonight, she looked beautiful any day but tonight she was glowing. She was sexy, gorgeous and sweet. He loved the way the dress was cut up the sides of her legs, showing her slender legs that seemed to beg him to wrap them around his waist with every movement they made. He growled as he felt his "date" pinch his arm under the table. Annaliese lifted her head at the sound of the growl and looked straight at Mark. She offered a soft smile towards him, getting one in return before getting handed a menu.

A half hour in and the whole restaurant was eating and chatting away. Her own table was getting along pretty well. Jeff and Annaliese kept tossing little pieces of food at Paul when he wasn't looking getting a giggle from Annaliese and Maria. Mark was watching Annaliese the entire night, the way her smile just lifted her beauty to a new height. He was about to kill his date though, whenever Anna directed a comment towards Mark he got a pinch. Anna was starting to notice all the winces mark was giving and knew something was up. She smiled as she took a bite of her chicken. She looked at Mark once again and took up a piece of the chicken on her fork, offering it across the table towards the man. Mark grinned at her and ate the piece of chicken off the fork. The entire table watched through their own conversation but didn't say a thing.

"Annaliese, you look beautiful tonight." Mark commented, smirking at the smaller girl. Annaliese lifted her eyes, looking straight at him with a smile. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." "Can't you focus on your own date?" The entire table got quiet and looked towards the girl who was suppose to be on Mark's arm tonight. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. Stop trying to take my date he asked me not you." The table stayed quiet, knowing that Annaliese was about to get angry. "What's her name?"She asked Mark, getting a shrug in return. The girl glared at Mark before answering Anna, "It's Missy." Anna kept a straight look on her face, "Riight…Well Missy. Mark can spell my name backwards, forwards, say it backwards, say it in his dreams and even is willing to scream it out in the middle of an arena. Last time I checked I was allowed to compliment a man, a non-spoken for man. Till I see a ring on your finger by Mark, I'm allowed to compliment him." She said before taking a sip of her wine. Missy frowned at the younger girl, hating how she was getting talked to. "If you want to be a slut by commenting another girl's date in front of her than whatever."

Annaliese was getting tired of getting called a slut. This was like the third time two weeks she had been called one. She finished off her wine and put the glass down. "You know, I'd be glad if somebody called my date good looking or hot. I'd be like 'wow, I can't believe he picked to take me instead of some other beautiful girl.' Not sit here pouting because he's talking to his friends." She said to the girl, grabbing her purse off the ground. "Yea…too bad your date isn't though." Anna stopped, looking at the girl with anger on her face. It was bad enough to call Anna a name but insulting one of her best friends was unacceptable. "Did you buy that dress?"She asked Mark, ignoring the girl's looks. Mark shook his head and gave her a questioning look. Annaliese grabbed Stephanie's wive and leaned over the table, pouring it on the girl's head. Missy stood up, aggravated and angry, letting out an annoyed scream. The entire restaurant stopped what they were doing and turned just in time to see Anna pour the wine over the girl's head. She kissed Jeff's cheek and walked out of the restaurant, not caring to be there anymore.

The restaurant looked at the angry girl who was staring at Mark like he was suppose to do something. Mark looked at his date and started laughing hard, soon followed by the entire restaurant. Missy screamed and stormed out of the restaurant to find Annaliese. Her table got up, hurrying to follow the angry girl. Missy slammed the restaurant door open to find Anna waving down a cab. Annaliese yelped as she felt herself got pushed and turned around to see the girl, her white dress now stained with the red wine. "What the fuck?!"She yelled at the girl, anger growing higher. "You stupid little bitch. Don't ruin my night because you wish you were on my date's arm." Annaliese stared at her in shock. "Don't ruin my night because your man wishes he was my date." She growled at her, her head snapping to the side at the force of the smack she received. Annaliese felt her cheek, feeling the heat from the girl's hand. Anna lifted her hand and threw it right at the girl's cheek in a closed fist. The girl yelped and just threw another smack towards Annaliese, getting another punch in return. Dealing with wrestlers all her life, she didn't do the whole cat fight thing.

Her table rushed outside to see the two fighting girls. Annaliese clearly had the upper hand but yelped as she was grabbed by mark and Jeff grabbed Missy. Mark looked down at the girl in his arms, seeing the bruise already forming on her cheek but smiled when he saw the fire still burning in her eyes. "I'll take her back to the hotel, you guys take her wherever." He ordered as he carried the struggling Annaliese towards his limo. He put Annaliese in before climbing in himself.

Annaliese sat there pouting, her eyes gazing with tears as pain from the hits she received started to set in. Mark shook his head and knocked on the driver's window, asking for the first aid kit from the glove compartment. He grabbed it and sat back. He pulled Annaliese into his lap, making her straddle him. He tried not to pay attention to the way her body fit against his or the way her dress drapped over her thighs and showed a lot of her lower body to him. Annaliese winced as he held the portable ice pack on her bruising cheek. "How's the other girl?"He joked, smirking as Anna smiled a bit. "Worse than I am." She said laughing. Mark reached into the mini fridge in the limo and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to her so she could take two of the asprin in the kit.

Annaliese whipped her eyes, resting against Mark as he rubbed her back. "You didn't have to fight her you know." "Yes I did." "Why?" "She can't talk about you like you're a player even though you are. That's my job."She said pouting but smiled as Mark let out a deep laugh. "Really now?" Annaliese nodded and pushed his hair back with her fingers. Mark grinned and held her waist, watching her as she fiddled over his hair. Mark grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers. He looked at her, smirking as the pout she had been using throughout the ride came back. He leaned his head down and kissed her, not really giving a shit anymore.

Annaliese moaned softly as she felt his lips on hers, a shiver going through her body at the contact. The two kissed, only pulling apart when one of their lungs screamed for a breath of air. They held each other, letting their feelings go for the few moments and kissed like they wouldn't be able to ever again. Mark's fingers gently fingered the ends of her hair while Annaliese's tongue stroked his. The two feeling inseparable for these moments.


End file.
